monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ArcEarth
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Ciao! Mi sa che siamo gli unici italiani qua Lancelot Strital (talk) 15:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, those are pretty good! And I just noticed that your avatar is Koishi. Do you play TH games? Listening to Hartmann's Youkai Girl because of that drawing, haha. Lioleian (talk) 21:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Added you on skype, I'm "dennisect". Let's talk there! I will post the picture of Shagaru set on tomorrow , need to sleep a bit , it is evening in japan now . Concordo su tutto ció che hai detto. Troppi mostri vecchi, alcuni sono insensati. Se proprio volevano, si potevano evitare certe cose, ad esempio il Khezu al posto del Gigginix... Avrei inoltre evitato di mettere sub vecchie e inutili, ma la cosa più importante é mettere nuovi mostri. Non chiedo una quantitá pari a quelli del Tri, però almeno altri 4-5 mostri nuovi erano d'obbligo. Ma, come hai detto te, finché ci sará gente che pensa sempre alle prime due gen (la shitstorm é cominciata con la terza perchè avevano rifatto quasi completamente il parco mostri) é difficile vedremo Capcom sbizzarirsi con le idee... Ci sono anche io qui di italiano ^^ TNB12 (talk) 13:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC)TNB12 Hello I am still here, and I haven't been following the blog much, but I am not bothered too much by what you write. I hope you are also doing well. Shogun Ceanataur (talk) 17:02, September 14, 2014 (UTC)